Jealousy
by struckbydaydreams
Summary: Clove is very possessive of Cato. She hates Glimmer and the fact that Glimmer flirts with herboyfriend and the fact that Cato lets her do it. Cato/Clove Cato/Glimmer


Jealousy

Pairing: Cato/Clove and Cato/Glimmer

Rating: T

Summary: Clove is very possessive of Cato. She hates Glimmer and the fact that Glimmer flirts with _**her**_boyfriend and the fact that Cato lets her do it. Cato/Clove Cato/Glimmer

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or its characters.

* * *

Glimmer stood in the training facility gawking at Cato as he threw weights. Cato caught her eye and smirked and winked before throwing the next one. Clove who could see the whole thing from where she was practicing with her knives growled. She threw her next one hitting the practice dummy right where a person's heart would be.

When the tributes went to lunch Glimmer sat next to Cato holding onto his arm and giggling while she batted her eyelashes at him. _'How disgusting' _Clove thought from where she sat across from the pair. She considered throwing one of the knives at the table at Glimmer's head before she noticed Marvel's expression. He was glaring at the couple - Cato to be specific. _'Hmm... that's interesting,' _Clove thought, _'I like Cato. Cato likes me and that __**thing.**__ That thing likes Cato and Marvel here likes it too.' _

Glimmer was giggling at what Cato said before asking him if she could feel his muscles. Cato agreed and she squeeled when she did. Clove threw up a bit at that before storming away from the table.

That evening Clove exploded when the two were alone. "How dare you do that to me! What on Earth could you possibly see in that stupid, blonde, giggling, slut? I thought you cared about me!" Clove shouted before Cato leaned down and kissed her.

"I do care about you, Clove. I love you. I'm just missing with one's head. Besides don't you remember the rules we have about our relationship? We can't let anyone know that we're together..."

"Or else they'll use it against us. I know it's just painful to see you acting like that with someone else especially **her**," Clove pouted.

"I know but that's only until the games start. After that it will be just you and me. I'll even let you kill her if you want," Cato compromised.

"Deal, by the way that idiot Marvel is in love with her. Use that information as you will," Clove said before kissing Cato good night and walking into her room.

...

The first couple of days were painful for Clove to watch. Cato was allowing Glimmer - _'what a stupid name' _Clove thought - to flirt with him. He even allowed her to use him as a pillow the first couple of nights. When twelve let the tracker jacker hive fall Clove ran out of there as fast as she could forgetting all about Glimmer, Cato, and the others. When she found out the tracker jackers had killed Glimmer Clove was ecstatic. She finally had Cato all to herself. When the delusions from the tracker jacker venom had run out and she and Cato had reunited she ran up to him and kissed him. Marvel staring in the background at the two other tributes.

...

"Where's your boyfriend, District Twelve? Still hanging on?" Clove asked after she pounced on top of Katniss.

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato," she snarls before screaming: "Peeta!"

Clove jams her fist into Katniss' windpipe shutting her up before whipping her head back and forth looking for the other tributes.

"Liar," she says with a grin. "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it."

Clove opens her jacket. It's lined with an impressive array of knives. She carefully selects an almost dainty-looking number with a cruel, curved blade. "I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show."

Katniss struggles to get away before Clove says: "Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic  
little ally . . . what was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" Clove asks. "Now, where to start?"

She carelessly wipes away the blood from Katniss' wound with her jacket sleeve. For a moment, she surveys her face, tilting it from side to side as if it's a block of wood and she's deciding exactly what pattern to carve on it. Katniss attempt to bite her hand, but Clove grabs the hair on the top of her head, forcing her back to the ground.

"I think . . ." she almost purrs. "I think we'll start with your mouth."Katniss clamps her  
teeth together as Clove teasingly traces the outline of my lips with the tip of the blade.

"Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" she asks, Katniss works up a mouthful of blood and saliva and spits it in her face. Clove flushes with rage. "All right then. Let's get started."

Thresh pulls Clove off Katniss shouting, "What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" before dropping her on the ground.

Clove is scrambling backward on all fours, like a frantic insect, too shocked to even call for Cato. "No! No, it wasn't me!"

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" Another thought brings a fresh wave of rage to his features. "You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"

"No! No, I —" Clove sees the stone, about the size of a small loaf of bread in Thresh's hand and loses it. "Cato!" she screeches. "Cato!"

"Clove!"Cato shouts back from a distance just as Thresh brings the rock down hard against Clove's temple. It's not bleeding, but  
you can see the dent in her skull. There's still life in her now though, in the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the low moan escaping her lips.

Thresh turns to Katniss asking, "What'd she mean? About Rue being your ally?"

"I — I — we teamed up. Blew up the supplies. I tried to save her, I did. But he got there first. District One," Katniss says.

"And you killed him?" he demands.

"Yes. I killed him. And buried her in flowers," she says. "And I sang her to sleep."

"To sleep?" Thresh says gruffly.

"To death. I sang until she died," she says. "Your district. . . they sent me bread."

"Do it fast, okay, Thresh?"

Conflicting emotions cross Thresh's face. He lowers the rock and points at her,  
almost accusingly. "Just this one time, I let you go. For the little girl. You and me,  
we're even then. No more owed. You understand?"

"Clove!" Cato calls closer now the pain in his voice can be heard from where he's seen Clove dying.

"You better run now, Fire Girl," says Thresh.

Thresh and Katniss run away from the area. Katniss with her backpack in one direction and Thresh with the other two in another direction. Cato finally makes it to Clove where he kneels beside her, sword in hand, begging her to stay with him. "Cato... I... love... you," Clove pants as she breathes her laugh. Cato screams when she dies before running after Thresh the guy responsible for killing the only girl he has ever loved tears streaming from his eyes.


End file.
